


unfamiliar terrain

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Happy Sex, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I love you,Dedue wanted to say, but he held himself back. There would come a day and a time for that - sooner rather than later, he felt. It was not quite there yet, but the words were always close, always on the tip of his tongue, waiting.





	unfamiliar terrain

They kissed and kissed, and Dedue felt Dimitri’s kisses go from sweet and gentle to fierce. His hands clutched at Dedue’s shirt, wild, grasping him tightly; and when Dedue opened his mouth Dimitri slipped his tongue inside and moaned. 

The sound was unlike anything Dedue had heard or imagined, and it ignited some deep urge in him, something he’d suppressed for a long time. He pulled away to catch his breath, but Dimitri’s mouth was on his chin, his jaw, his neck, pressing kisses to his bare skin. 

“Dedue,” Dimitri said. It was almost a whine, pleading. “Dedue…”

“What would you like?” Dedue asked. 

“Ah, don’t make me say it.” Dimitri lifted his head to meet Dedue’s eyes. His hair was mussed - Dedue had snuck a hand up to run through it during their kissing - and his cheeks were flushed pink. “Can’t you guess?”

Dedue could guess - of course he could - but he wanted to hear Dimitri say it; when he would not, Dedue closed the distance between them, kissing Dimitri once more. But now Dimitri was worked up: his hands slid across Dedue’s chest, and he pressed his body flush against Dedue's, his breaths shallow and quick. 

“You are torturing me,” Dimitri said, pulling away. 

“I will give you anything you want, if you tell me what that is.” 

“I…” Dimitri paused, took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “I want to be inside you.” 

“Oh, good,” Dedue said. “I want that too.”

“You do? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted you to say it first,” Dedue said. 

“You cannot be shy about such things. You cannot possibly have thought I wouldn’t want…” Dimitri laughed. “No matter. Dedue, how do we go about making this happen? Do you know more of it than I do? I am quite ignorant.”

“I must open myself up,” Dedue said, rising and stripping off his shirt and pants. He went to the cupboard where he knew there was a jar of massage oil; he had used it before to ease aches in Dimitri’s back, but it would be fine for their purposes today. 

Dimitri watched him curiously. “How does this process work? Can I… assist?” 

Dedue was not a virgin, but the handful of times he had done this before he had cared far less for his partners and what they might think of him. As he knelt on the bed, Dimitri’s gaze burning a hole in him, he felt a little unsure of himself, wishing he could look into Dimitri’s head. Anytime they left the familiar terrain of their relationship and ventured somewhere new, Dedue felt a wave of insecurity roll over him; when he wasn't sure how Dimitri might perceive him in the new situation, his tendency was to assume the worst.

But Dimitri was still obviously aroused, and curious, too. So Dedue paused, gave it a moment’s thought, and nodded, pushing his worries aside. “Yes,” he said, “you can help me. Come here.”

Dimitri was there in an instant. Dedue handed him the bottle, then lay down on his stomach. “Put some of the oil on your fingers.” 

“Alright.” 

Dedue could not see Dimitri in this position, so he listened; he heard the sound of the bottle being uncapped - then he felt something dripping on his backside.

“Ah…” Dimitri said. “I am sorry, Dedue. I spilled it…”

“That is fine,” Dedue said, chuckling. “More oil there is not a bad thing.”

“What is the next step? Now that we are both quite slippery…”

“Take a finger and, ah. Put it inside me.” 

Dimitri was silent, but a moment later Dedue felt his hands - one of them pulling him apart, spreading him, the other pushing inside. Dimitri was gentle, and it did not hurt; but the thought of it, the realization of what they were doing, what he was doing with _ Dimitri, _ made him close his eyes for a moment, suddenly lightheaded. But he sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to come back to reality. He could enjoy those thoughts at leisure later. 

“Move your finger now,” Dedue said - for Dimitri was holding it perfectly still, obviously unsure what to do. “In and out…” 

“Does it… hurt?” 

“No.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Not yet,” Dedue said, “but it will." A minute passed, and he went on: "You may add another finger.”

They continued in silence, Dedue trying to calm his nervous heart by reminding himself how eager Dimitri was for this, too. Even if things went badly, it wasn’t as if this would be a permanent stain on their relationship. They would work past it and move on. 

But he was desperately hoping they did not go badly in the first place.

“You can put in a third finger,” Dedue said, and felt his body stretch around it, heard the hitch in his own breath at the intrusion. But it was beginning to feel good at the same time; he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. His cock was pressed into the mattress, oversensitive and neglected. 

“That is enough preparation, I think,” Dedue said. “You can enter me now.”

“Dedue.”

“Hm?”

“I want to look at you. I want to be able to see your face.”

He sat up, feeling the spilled oil slide down his skin. “I think that could work,” he said, lying down, this time on his back, and bending his knees. This position was more revealing than lying on his belly had been, but his embarrassment lasted only a second. It disappeared when he saw the way Dimitri looked at him - at his body, his spread legs, his cock, his flushed face - as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Dimitri came near, and Dedue lifted his hips to meet him; Dimitri lifted Dedue’s legs up, holding them on either side of him, and pressed in. After a moment the head of his cock slid inside Dedue, and the two of them inhaled sharply at the same time, both of them surprised by the suddenness of it. “Keep going,” Dedue said, and watched Dimitri’s face as he pushed in further. It was a look of pure pleasure; Dedue felt he could live for years on that expression alone. 

When he was all the way in, Dimitri paused. Dedue closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of being filled so entirely. _ “Dimitri,” _ he said, just to see the effect it would have. 

Dimitri’s eye widened in surprise; then he relaxed and smiled. “Dedue,” he said, his voice throaty and deep, so deep - Dedue loved that voice, the strength and range of it. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Dedue said. “But I want you to begin moving.” 

Dimitri laughed, turning his gaze to the side. “I will - but - you feel amazing, Dedue, and I’m not sure I can last very long.”

Dedue smiled. “I am happy it feels so good for you.”

“I want to make you feel good, too!”

“Move,” Dedue said again, and this time Dimitri obeyed him - drawing back his hips and thrusting - and despite all his gentleness Dedue had not forgotten that sheer strength; Dimitri’s single motion was powerful enough to make Dedue groan in pleasure. 

The pace was slow at first, but Dedue could tell Dimitri was having trouble controlling his speed - he kept going faster, then realizing and slowing himself down again. 

“You can let yourself go,” Dedue said. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t think you will.” 

Then Dimitri sped up, and Dedue found he’d been right after all: it _ didn’t _ hurt, even if Dimitri’s thrusts practically knocked the air from his lungs. He gripped the pillow under his head tightly, hearing his own moans as if from a distance, as they mixed with Dimitri’s to fill the room. 

“Dedue - you… I can’t - you feel-”

Even if Dimitri couldn’t find the words, Dedue understood - there was a franticness to their rhythm now that he understood. “Let yourself go,” Dedue said again. The meaning was different from last time, but Dimitri seemed to know what he meant, and nodded; he thrusted again inside Dedue, three, four times, then buried himself in as far as he could go, panting, his eye shut tightly. 

After catching his breath, he pulled out and lay beside Dedue, and kissed his face and neck. “I want to take care of you now,” he said, his eyes lingering for a moment on Dedue’s cock, still hard. 

“You don’t have-”

_ “Dedue,” _ Dimitri said, his tone insistent. “Don’t say I don’t have to. I know this. I _ want _to.” 

He grabbed the oil from the bedside table and poured out more of it, covering his palm with the stuff, then took Dedue’s cock in his hand. The slipperiness of it felt good, so good, and Dedue shut his eyes in pleasure. He still felt the ache of Dimitri inside him, and that, coupled with the slickness of the oil, pushed him quickly to the edge. He took Dimitri’s free hand in his own and squeezed it tight as pleasure coursed through his body.

When he finally opened his eyes, Dimtri was watching him, and gave him a smile. 

_ I love you, _Dedue wanted to say, but he held himself back. There would come a day and a time for that - sooner rather than later, he felt. It was not quite there yet, but the words were always close, always on the tip of his tongue, waiting. 

Dimitri stroked his forehead, pushing stray hairs off his face. “I am glad we did that together,” he said. “I enjoyed myself greatly.”

“I did, as well.” 

_ “Good,” _ Dimitri said. “I am glad to hear it.”

“You shouldn’t doubt it,” Dedue said - but even as he spoke he felt a strange spark of happiness that Dimitri did have that doubt. It made Dedue glad to know he wasn’t the only one of them made crazy and foolish with love. “I never enjoy myself more than when I am with you.”

“I feel the same,” Dimitri said. He lay down next to Dedue, rolling onto his side so they faced one another, and kissed him gently, a smile on his face.


End file.
